After the hunger games
by hope21009
Summary: Follow Katniss and Peeta lives after the hunger what they have to face back in their district with there new lives. What decision that have to make in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Please excuse my writing this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger game character that belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter 1: getting used to new life

I made a terrible mistake by not following my heat by not telling Peeta the truth. By lieing to Peeta that I didn't love him I just told myself that to try not to fall in love.

Know I'm living in victor village after the 74th hunger games, having to live next to Peeta now always having to rethink the mistake over and over again what I did to Peeta. I wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about seeing Rue dieing at the hands of Marvel. I knew was going to get anymore sleep tonight so I got up being 4 am. Getting ready for school in don't get the point why we still have to go to school when we get all this money from the Capitol for winning the Hunger games. But that means I have to see Peeta more at school and may have to face my mistake.

Katniss come on we got to go so were not late for school. Just go without me Prim I'm not going there's no point. Come on Katniss you have to go. Fine I'll go little duck but I'm only going because you asked me to, you happy now, yes Prim says. We get to school and I tell Prim to meet at the tree in front of the school when school is finished. Going into school people give me weird looks like I wasn't suppose to be there or something. I go to get my schedule from the table and then go to homeroom. When I walk into homeroom everyone becomes silent and just stares at me like everyone else in school. I take a seat at the back of the classroom. When I notice a pair of blue eyes staring at me loving me and pain in them. Those eyes could only belong to one person Peeta. Even after everything I did to him he still looks like he loves me.

Then I notice someone else I know staring at me Gale. He hasn't even said one word to me since I got back. I don't get why Gale would be mad at me. I still see him hunting everyday but he still wouldn't talk to me. I still hunt cause habits wouldn't die even though I have enough money from the hunger games. The bell rings to go to first period which happens to be art class, when I walk in I see Peeta in the front of the classroom so I sit in the back of the classroom. When the teacher walks in an starts talking in zoon out, then the bell rings I get up and Peeta starts walking over to me. I try to make a run for the door but Peeta grabs me before I can get to the door.

He takes me by my hand and guides me out of the school and toward his house in victor villages. I don't why he guided me out of school and were going to get in major trouble for skipping school, but I really don't care and I don't even want to be there at all. When we get to Peeta.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about and tell me if I should continue or just stop


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games character that belongs to Suzanne Collins

Chapter 2: Confrontation

(Peeta's POV)

I had to confront Katniss again about my feelings for her and try to see if to see if she feels the same way. So I drag Katniss out of school after first period and lead her to my house in victor's village. I lock the door and turn around to face Katniss.

" Why did you drag me her Peeta" Katniss says. "Katniss I want to at least to be friends cause I can't stand not talking to you after everything we have been through."

All I want is for Katniss not to judge her thoughts but follow her heart. What happens next is completely a shock to me Katniss was actually kissing me. I do the only things that comes the my mind first I kiss her back

(Katniss's POV)

" I can't believe what Peeta just said to me". So I decided to follow my heart and kiss Peeta. When he kissed me back I felt a fire deep within in my stomach I just wanted to kiss him more.

When I pull away from the kiss out of breath I see Peeta smiling like an idiot. " So does mean you like me " Peeta says.

" Just maybe I do its up to you if you want me to be your girlfriend or not". "YES!" Peeta screams like a little kid opening a present on their birthday. " So what do we do know". So I kiss Peeta again to shut him up he immediately he kiss me.

" Do you want to you want to go back to school or just ditch it" I say. "I say we just ditch and hangout" Peeta says

Then how about you make me some cheese buns then their my favorite food. Oh so it is then I better get to work then.

Once the cheese buns are made by Peeta since I couldn't cook worth darn. We just hangout out the rest of the day talking to each other figuring out more things about each other and some more kissing.

"Katniss I can walk you home since its getting let if you want me to" Peeta says. I would like that, when we get to my do Peeta decides to kiss me good bye but when we were kissing the front door opened and i hear a loud gasp from someone.

Cliffhanger plz review what you thought about this chapter and you can give me ideas for my next chapter pm me or leave it in a review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games character that belongs to Suzanne Collins

Thanks to who reviewed and followed my story it ment a lot to me.

Chapter 3:Down hill

(Katniss's POV)

While I was kissing Peeta I heard my front door open and then I hear someone gasping. When I break the kiss with Peeta, I turn around and see prim standing there jaw dropped in the opened door.

"Bye Peeta" I say. I push Prim in the house still in her shocked state and I stand in front of her for about ten minutes before she finally comes back.

"Katniss what was that with you an Peeta on the front porch" Prim says with a serious face on. "First Prim don't be mad Peeta and I are together now and it happened when he dragged me out of school and to his house after first period".

All of the sudden Prim comes running over to hug me and I don't know why. Prim starts to speak when there is a,knocking at the door and I groan as I go to answer the door because who ever is there is going to get it. When I open the door I'm surprised to see Gale there. "What do you want Gale".

"Katniss I need to talk to you in private can you come outside with me now" Gale says. "I guess so Gale". I grab my winter jacket since its snowing out know.

"What did you need to talk about Gale". "Is it true that your going out with bread boy" Gale says. "Yes it is Gale why does it matter to you" I say. "I love you Katniss" Gale says. Gale just stands there for a wall thinking for something.

All of the sudden Gale pushes me up against my house pinning me to the wall kissing me. I'm trying to push him away but he's to strong and then all of the sudden out of no where Gale is lying on the ground gripping his side. I look to see who punched Gale and I see Peeta standing there with his fist clutched.

(Peeta's POV)

I was walking outside to go check on Haymitch when I look over at Katniss's house and I see Katniss trying to get away from Gale kissing her. I feel rage inside me filling up and then all the sudden I'm over at Katniss's house and I'm punching Gale in the side.

"Get away from her you can tell she doesn't want to be with you so get out of here" I say. "Watch your back Mellark I will get Katniss all to myself because I love her and she belongs with me and not you" Gale says with rage in his voice. Gale is about to punch me when Katniss gets in front of me and then Katniss's front door opens and out comes Prim and Katniss's mom. "What is going on out here" Katniss's mom says.

Please review and tell me what you thought. Also you can give me ideas you think I should use in my next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games character that belongs to Suzanne Collins

Chapter 4:

(Katniss's POV)

I hear my front door open and my mother and Prim come out. Then all of the sudden I see black dots in my vision and I turn to see Peeta starting to rush over toward me, then everything's goes black

(Gale's POV)

I went to punch Peeta in the face when Katniss got in the way and I ended up punching her in the face. Peeta was at Katniss's body in a second even injured.

"Why would you punch Katniss Gale" Peeta says

I decided to just go home and not face Katniss's family and Peeta.

(Peeta's POV)

I caught Katniss as she fell from Gale punching her. "Peeta take Katniss inside quick so I can help her" Katniss's mom says

I follow her instructions, I just to make sure Katniss is ok and not injured to badly from Gale's punch. I just Katniss's mom work on Katniss by applying ointment on her black eye. Then out of no where Prim drags me out of the room to take care of my injures.

" I think you should go home and get some rest Peeta and come check on Katniss in the morning when my mom is done taking care of her injuries" Prim says

"Fine I'll go home but I'll be back to check on Katniss in the morning to see if she's ok" I says

When I walk into my house I hear my family arguing, I forgot they were coming over for dinner. I guess my mother came along since there's a lot of yelling. As I walk into my kitchen I see my family arguing.

"Where have you been you a good for nothing kid , when your father forces me here and you not even hear" my mother says

" I'm sorry mother I lost track of time and I forgot" I say

"What happened to your face Peeta it look like you got in a fight " my father says. " I did get in a fight but it wasn't my fault" I say

"You are suck at life and you don't deserve to be part of this family you are a disgrace" my mother says

When I turn around my mother is approaching me with her had with a rolling pin in her hand screaming at me. All of the sudden I raised my hand and

Happy Easter. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas I should use


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games character that belongs to Suzanne Collins

A/N: sorry for not updating lately please don't be mad at me I had writer's block for a while and then I had some family problem that to up so of my time. But I'm back and please review about what you think about this and if you have ideas for this story you can PM or leave I review.

Chapter 5:

(Peeta's POV)

When I turn around I saw my mom had a rolling pin in her hand ready to hit me. But when she was about to hit me with the rolling pin I grabbed it out of her hands and throw it to the floor, causing it to break. Everyone one was staring at me eye wide.

"You good for nothing ungracious kid you have to take your punishments like a man" my mother says

"Get out of my house mother " I say. I felt so mad at my mother, I just blew up at her. She turns and glared at me and stomp out of my house and slamming the door.

"I think we should leave, sorry about your mother actions" my father says. After my mother outburst, it caused my whole family to leave. I just hate my mother, for ruining my family.

When I look at the clock I decide I should just go to bed, from after everything that happened today, I'm really tired. Even though I know I'm not get sleep like I do any night from the all the nightmares.

I woke up from a nightmare and I hear screaming and immediately I know who it is Katniss. I get up a rush into Katniss's house and go straight up to her room to see a frightened Prim trying to wake up her sister.

The sight of Katniss breaks me seeing her thrashing and screaming at the top of her lungs from the nightmares. That both plague us at night. The tell to go back to her room and I will help Katniss.

"But Peeta I want to make sure Katniss is ok and try to help her." Prim says.

"Prim I know what Katniss is going through right I know how to help, I go through the same things at night about the hunger games." I say

Prim gets up leaves and immediately I start to gently shake Katniss to try and wake her up but it doesn't, so then I got the idea to try a kiss her to wake her up.

(Katniss's POV)

I running away from the mutts when all of the sudden I feel someone kissing me and with instinct I start kissing them back immediately. When I open my eyes I am greeted by the gorgeous blue eyes I love that they belong to.

"Peeta" I say.

"Shh Katniss it ok I'm here for you. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"Peeta says.

I debate wether or not to tell him about my nightmare or not and I decide not to.

" no I'm ok but thanks Peeta" I say

" then I guess I should be getting back to my house" Peeta says.

"Peeta can you stay with me to night" I say.

"Always" Peeta says


End file.
